Connotations
by BuRping GodDess
Summary: When Fuji and Tezuka have a conversation, things get rather, ahem, interesting. TezFuji.


A/n: Hi all. This is my first attempt at writing Tennis no Ohjisama. So, pls R n R!   
  
HTML coding credits go to SnoOza, who actually managed to wade through a TezuFuji. shudders

* * *

Connotations

  
  
Fuji Syuusuke made his way gracefully down the school corridor, unwavering smile firmly fixed in place as he walked on, immersing himself in the usual auditory and visual experiences made by the teeming mass of students. Not that his passage went unnoticed. Definitely not. As he walked past them, conversations temporarily stopped as female heads swivelled to get a better look at Fuji's shapely rear end, and whole new conversations started instead, most of which included a lot of whispering, giggling and ogling.   
  
The brunette walked on, books in hand, ignoring it all. He was already used to it, but this was something that he could definitely do without. A teeny vein in his temple throbbed. Luckily, his silky locks of auburn hair hid this little imperfection. The tensai would never allow himself to be seen as anything less than perfect. After all, he had a reputation to maintain.   
  
Loud footsteps could be heard running furiously behind him. Fuji's smile grew a tad more fixed. 3...2...1. Now! He stepped neatly to one side, just as something rushed past him. He only had time to catch a glimpse of a streak of red before something smashed into a wall and slide down to rest at the base, revealing itself to be one dazed Eiji Kikumaru. Fuji didn't even bat an eyelid, while the surrounding students just stared and resumed their various activities. This happened every single day.   
  
"Fuji... Why don't you ever wait for me?" Kikumaru whined as he picked himself off the floor. Fuji ignored the inane question with his smile still plastered on his face. Kikumaru sweat-dropped.   
  
"Guess what, Fuji? I got a confession of love today! What about you?" Kikumaru said cheerfully, grinning all the while.   
  
"I got eight," Fuji replied. He had felt a sadistic pleasure at rejecting all of them.   
  
"And not a single one got accepted huh. Poor things," Kikumaru laughed very unsympathetically.   
  
"I suppose you didn't accept yours either," Fuji stated, eyeing Kikumaru with amusement.   
  
"Hey, she was a junior, practically a kid!" Kikumaru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.   
  
"Besides, you know Buchou doesn't like us dating, he says it'll affect our performance."   
  
"Are you sure? Or is it because you already have your heart set on someone else?" Fuji added innocently, suppressing a not so innocent smirk.   
  
Things were getting interesting. He knew whom Kikumaru liked, of course, nothing could be hidden from the smiling tensai.   
  
Kikumaru sputtered, blushing furiously.   
  
"I don't know what you are you talking about, Fuji! Nyah!"   
  
"Oh, we'd better go get changed," Fuji said pleasantly, ignoring his flushing friend. It seemed that they had already reached the tennis courts. Both players made their way to the locker room. Kaidoh was already in there tying his shoelaces, but the others were nowhere to be seen.   
  
"So, what did you mean earlier anyway?" Kikumaru puffed out while attempting to pull his shirt over his head.   
  
"Oh nothing much. I wonder if Oishi has received any declarations of love yet... Isn't he quite popular with the girls? Maybe he already has a _girlfriend_!" Fuji said deliberately, trying to provoke some reaction out of his teammate and friend.   
  
"Um, I don't know. It's none of my business," Kikumaru said in a rush, looking rather agitated. Fuji's smile grew slightly wider. Ah, so poor Kikumaru was in denial.   
  
'I should give them a push. He'll thank me eventually.' Fuji thought amusedly.   
  
"Don't you mind?" Fuji's deceptively smooth voice asked. Kaidoh choked on a mouthful of water. It seemed that we had gotten the point of question. Kikumaru however, did not.   
  
Kikumaru started. He had felt an inexplicable pang at the thought of his doubles partner. Kikumaru felt scared and confused and so did the only thing possible. He tried to squish those unfamiliar feelings deep down.   
  
He had opened his mouth to stutter a reply to Fuji, face as red as his hair, when the subject of the conversation walked in with Tezuka, both deep in conversation.   
  
Oishi only had time to look up and see Kikumaru emit a squeak before flushing bright red and making a headlong rush for the door, accidentally banging into Tezuka on the way out.   
  
Tezuka's sharp eyes moved from Kikumaru's ungainly retreat to Fuji's smiling face and a look of disapproval crossed the captain's face.   
  
Oishi stared in confusion after his doubles partner.   
  
"I wonder what's wrong?" he asked no one in particular and got no answer, faced only with Fuji's silent smile and Kaidoh's stare.   
  
"Well, I'd better go after him." He left the room, with a rather worried expression on his face, his manner bearing some resemblance to that of a mother hen. Fuji barely suppressed a snicker as he watched the vice-captain leave the room. Tezuka glared at him, before crossing over to the smiling tensai.   
  
"What. Did. You. Do." Tezuka asked abruptly. "And don't bother to deny, I know you did something."   
  
Sly cerulean eyes regarded Tezuka calmly. "Why, Tezuka, you wound me with your harsh words. I was merely attempting to help."   
  
Tezuka sighed, a disapproving expression on his face.   
  
"Just stop whatever mischief you're doing, Fuji."   
  
"What are you going to do, Tezuka? Punish me? Make me run laps?" Fuji whispered huskily.   
  
Tezuka stiffened at the note of challenge in the silky smooth voice. He looked away from those intense blue eyes that so unnerved him. He refused to back down to the tensai. He pushed the smaller boy against a locker and said in a low voice, " I can do much more than make you run laps. I can think of other more pleasurable ways, which are not tennis-related."   
  
Underlying meanings were apparent in that statement.   
  
Cerulean eyes stared into hazel eyes, both separated by just a few inches.   
  
"Maa maa...buchou. As you wish."   
  
Tezuka turned and walked out quickly, in order to prevent Fuji from spotting the slight blush on his cheeks. He took a deep breath and found that he was sweating. Only Fuji could make him lose control. He was suddenly glad that no one was around to hear that conversation.   
  
A loud thud was heard from the room that he had just left.   
  
"What was that?" He turned and asked Fuji, who was following closely behind him. Fuji peered into the room and replied.   
  
"Oh, it's just Kaidoh. He seems to have reacted badly to our conversation."   
  
"WHAT!"   
  
Later, Ryoma came in to discover a collapsed and traumatised Kaidoh on the bench, still in denial over the conversation he had overheard.

* * *

"Hey ochibi, how come Fuji doesn't have to practise?"   
  
Momoshiro was talking to Ryoma. As they both took a break, looking over at Tezuka and Fuji, who were observing the juniors.   
  
"Momoshiro, Echizen! 30 laps for slacking off." It seemed that Tezuka had noticed them at last. Fuji looked over.   
  
"Ne...Tezuka, don't be so hard on them," he said, lightly resting his hand on Tezuka's arm. Tezuka jerked his arm away, cheeks slightly tinted.   
  
"Fine, 15 laps. Now!"   
  
Ryoma smirked.   
  
"Sure, sure, listen to the wife..." he muttered, loud enough for the whole court to hear.   
  
"ECHIZEN! 50 LAPS!" Tezuka said sternly, refusing to look Fuji in the eye. He heard the boy snicker and some of the regulars hid smiles as well. Kaidoh hissed, still feeling rather traumatised.   
  
Fuji turned to him, silent laughter contained in his eyes.   
  
"So, do I make a good wife? Tezuka-chan?" he teased, voice shaking slightly from suppressed laughter.   
  
The other regulars looked like they were on the verge of exploding from holding in all the laughter, while Momoshiro was already rolling on the floor. Kaidoh collapsed in spasms on the floor as well, but for a different reason than laughter. The poor guy was still traumatised, it seemed.   
  
"FUJI! 30 LAPS NOW!" Tezuka roared.   
  
"Hai hai." Fuji smiled and began jogging off.   
  
"Tezuka-chan." He added cheekily.   
  
-The End-   
  
a/n: I may decide to do a sequel if I get enough reviews... 


End file.
